


Sacrifice

by TMCX123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: It was her job the make sure that her team was safe, but she had failed. So she did the only thing she could do to protect her team, she became the sacrifice.





	Sacrifice

SARA POV

It was over. The spear was destroyed and the mission was failed. The legion of doom was stronger than ever. 

After the spear of destiny was incinerated Thawne took each of us into the time vault, which now looked more like a tortured chamber with two chains hanging from the ceiling and seven other cells around ithe chains. We were each put into each cell before Thawne walked in with Darhk and Merlyn pushing a table along filled with items used for torture. 

"Well, I wish that you all had a great life but this here is how it ends. Ms Lance, as you are Captain of your team I will let you give your last order. You have the choice to either have your team tortured in front of you until they are all dead or, you can be the one to be tortured until you are nearly dead. The choice is yours, you have ten minutes to decide" says Eobard and he leaves the room with Malcolm and Darhk behind him. 

"Sara we can't let you do this, you can't put yourself through this it's not right" pleads Ray, "I have failed you all and for that I'm sorry, I should have been a better Captain and it's my fault that the legion got the spear. The least I can do is make sure that you all get out of here alive" I finish and Thawne and his two cronies come back. 

"How sweet, now Ms Lance have you come to a decision?" asks Eobard, "If I take their place then you have to promise that you won't hurt them" I reason and Thawne nods before opening the door to my cell placing the cuffs around my wrists chaining my arms above my head.

"Now where should we begin..." drawls Darhk, I looked over into the eyes of each member of my team trying to reassure them that it would all be okay. 

Pain exploded across my back as Thawne used a whip to strike my back, I refuse to cry out in pain and I hold out until I see a flash of lightning and the whip hits my back harder than before. After five hits with the speed combined I finally cry out in pain. After thirty more hits I finally pass out.

I'm awoken with a hard slap and ice cold water poured over my head. 

"Now Ms Lance the next method we will be going through was originally to see how much electricity Mr Palmer can take but now we can see how much electricity you can undergo" says Merlyn and Thawne cuts open the back of my top pulling it off leaving me only in my sports bra. 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Shouts out Stein and I lock my eyes with him shaking my head to try and silence him. "Ah Proffessor Stein If you recall it's your Captain who is keeping you safe but if you don't want to cause her any more pain I suggest that you keep your mouth shut! But of course I have to make sure that you remain disciplined so now you have to learn your lesson" says Thawne and he grabs a knife off the table and plunges it into my thigh and twists. I let out a scream of pain. 

"Now back to the original plan" says Darhk and he grabs an electricity rod and jabs it into my side currents of electricity burning the the skin around it. I went without screaming throughout this method of torture leaving an unhappy Damien Darhk, "Your pain tolerance is very, I am impressed. But don't forget that I was in the league too and there were some who wanted you dead, I know exactly how to make you scream Ms Lance so I'm going to show you one now" says Darhk and he grabs a gun and fired a bullet into my other thigh. Darhk then uses his magic to meander the bullet all the way into my knee rupturing the ligaments forcing me to put my wieght on the leg with the knife embedded in it, I scream in pain as Darhk forces the bullet to come out of my knee and the rest of the team have pure horror written across their faces. 

"Well boys I say we give it a break for now and when we get back Malcolm can have his fun. You each get five minutes with her until we begin" says Thawne and he unlocks Ray's cell and he runs over to me. 

"Sara why did you take our place? We could have taken it and you know that! God, your the most stubborn person on the planet! But we both know that after this and when we escape you'll be out there fighting with us every step of the way" says Ray and he presses a kiss to the top of my head hugging me tightly before Thawne brings him back to his cell before going over and unlocking Mick's cell. 

"Blondie you are one crazy stupid girl, I can see why you and Snart were good together. When we are done here I'm going to burn these sunuvabitches till they are nothing but piles of ash on the floor" he promises and I shake my head in disagreement, "Mick" I say weakly "If I don't make it you need to look after them all, make sure they don't kill each other" I say and they take him back and bring out Nate.

"Sara you are one crazy ass assassin you know that right? When we are done here I'm going to put you in the history books, and when your back on the mend we are gonna kick so much ass" he says tearfully. "Nate please take care of the team, if I don't make it I want you to be second in command okay and I'm making Amaya captain, just please don't have sex in my bed" I say and Nate just laughs hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. 

When Amaya is brought out I look at her sadly, "Sara you are one of the bravest people I have ever known, I am proud to call you my friend and you make women everywhere proud" she says and tears come to my eyes. "Amaya if I'm don't make it, I want you to take over my role as Captain and I need you to keep them safe. If they get angry at you then just tell them that this is what I wanted, I'm putting Nate in second command and while I'm on the mend your in charge. But when I get back on my feet your in second command, if that's okay with you" I say and she nods and Martin is let out next.

"Oh my dear Ms Lance, you have truly shown me what it's like to be strong. I don't know how you did it, how you kept the team and yourself calm in those situations. You truly are remarkable, thank you for looking after us all and when your back you can go and spend some time in Starling City with your dad" he says, "Martin thank you for everything you have done for me and the team, please look after Jax and keep him out of trouble" I say and I can feel my energy slowly leaving my body. 

When Jax comes over I can see the tears streaming from his eyes, "Jax please don't cry, you are a remarkable man with or without your powers. You have shown me what it's like to have a brother and for that I am grateful, I might not make it and if I don't then you need to keep a cool head and keep yourself in line don't ever stop fighting for what's right and make sure that Martin is okay" I say tiredly, "Sara please don't die, I know that your trying and I know that your fighting but I need to be okay and if you die I don't know what I'll do but we're getting out of here soon I know it and help is on its way" he whispers into my ear and he hugs me tightly. 

"Finally, now that that's out of the way I believe that it's my time for fun" says Malcolm and her grabs his bow off of the table and stands next to Jax's cell before taking aim and shooting the arrow right into my shoulder, and when I cry out in pain I can almost see the smirk on his face. He walks over to me and begins to talk, "You know Sara I've seen a lot in my day and through all of that I have never met someone as persistent as you, I have fought many things that have been brought back to life but never as many times as you. You are a cockroach compared to us and I believe that it's time you were exterminated. But first I want to see how well you fare with the thing that killed you first" he says before Thawne flashes over to me with a large tub filled with water. 

"Merlyn think of Thea, she wouldn't want you to do this neither would Tommy. If you want to honour them both I suggest you don't do this. When I get out of here I am going to kill you once and for all. If you think that you could have broken me so easily then you are wrong, as you know well, I'm not that easy to kill" I say defiantly and all Malcolm does is let me loose of my chains and when the wieght falls on my legs I hiss in pain but I remain strong.

I see my opportunity and I punch Merlyn in the face knocking him off guard with my good and and I grab the knife throwing it into Darhks' stomach, now it's just me and the speedster. As he flashes over to me I hear the familiar whirring noise as the wave rider shoots through the room thankfully killing the speedster from the landing. 

When RIP walks out I go to sit down but Merlyn shouts angrily grabbing the whip of the table and begins to hit me on the back until I pass out. 

When I wake up I'm surrounded by my team and team Arrow too. "Everything hurts" I complain and I hear a few chuckles amongst the crowd, "Where am I?" I ask "We are on the wave rider but we thought it would be nice to see Oliver and the team again so here we are" says Nate and I go to sit up but I wince when I feel pain ricocheting all up my body. "You need to take it easy for a while okay, your on strict bed rest until Gideon says otherwise" says Ray. 

"Well I'm going to sleep since my next few days are going to be so active so... I'll see you all when I wake up?" I ask and Oliver laughs resting his hand atop mine, "You bet" he confirms pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

So I fall to sleep surrounded by my misfit family completely protected, completely safe, home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from Flash for a while but I really enjoy the idea of Legends of Tomorrow and I guess this is how things could have gone wrong after the spear was destroyed in 2x16.


End file.
